


Entangled

by sdk



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cross-Gen, Multi, Rimming, Threesome, magic made us do it, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A charmed vase traps Harry, Hermione and Teddy inside the Black family vault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entangled

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 round of [](http://teddy-fest.livejournal.com/profile)[**teddy_fest**](http://teddy-fest.livejournal.com/). Special thanks to [](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**torino10154**](http://torino10154.dreamwidth.org/), [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/roozetter/profile)[**roozetter**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/roozetter/), and [](http://mindabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[**mindabbles**](http://mindabbles.livejournal.com/) for the invaluable feedback and beta. This story would not be the same without them! Originally posted [here](http://teddy-fest.livejournal.com/35673.html).

The vault is completely and utterly locked. It's larger than Harry's own, but it still gives him a niggling worry of "too close" if he stares too long at any of the corners. Fortunately, it's dark. The only light comes from Hermione's wand and the lantern the goblin left before racing to deal with another client.

And of course, there's the vase, which gives off a steady pulse of red as Hermione crouches over it, attempting to decipher the symbols engraved on its surface. Harry offered to help, but Hermione rightly pointed out that his understanding of ancient runes is virtually non-existent and his time would be better spent working on the door itself.

So, along with Teddy, that's what he's doing—only the door refuses to respond to any of the spells either of them throw its way. Harry even tries to trace the vault key along the inlaid grooves, replicating the pattern he's seen the goblins use to open the vault doors to no avail.

Teddy sighs and wipes the back of his hand over his forehead. His outer robes lay in one corner, discarded along with Harry's own about an hour ago when the heat became too much. Harry didn't realize the vaults in Gringotts were kept so warm, but he doesn't suppose he's ever been trapped down here long enough to notice.

"Any progress?" Harry says. Hermione ignores him just as she's done the last five times he's asked. Her hair is swept back into a messy bunch, several tendrils falling free to curl around her face. Harry's fingers itch to tuck them back behind her ear, but he knows she wouldn't appreciate the distraction. He turns back to Teddy and shrugs.

"She'll let us know when she figures it out," he says. With a flick of his wand, he conjures a glass of water and hands it to Teddy. "Not as good as the real stuff, but..."

"Better than nothing," Teddy finishes, grabbing the cup and taking a long swallow. "Thanks." He finishes the water in another two gulps and Harry Vanishes the cup to nothingness.

"Sorry about this," Teddy says. "You've probably got better things to do on a Saturday than be stuck in a vault."

 _With me_ goes unsaid, but Harry's not so thick he doesn't note the implication behind Teddy's words. Teddy's stare is unwavering and it does nothing to ease the guilt pooling in Harry's stomach. He's been avoiding Teddy. As much as he'd like to deny it, he can't. He's tried to claim work as the culprit, but even Hermione's spent more time with Teddy in recent months, and no one can match her frantic schedule.

"Can't think of a thing." Harry cracks a smile and after the space of a few tense heartbeats, Teddy breaks his gaze and shrugs.

"You really didn't have to come."

"Andromeda asked me to," Harry says without thinking, then winces. He sees Hermione's gaze slide toward him out of the corner of his eye. He firmly ignores her.

"Sorry, that came out wrong," he adds as Teddy sits on the floor against the wall along the opposite side of the vault. At that moment he looks so much younger than his nineteen years. Harry takes a deep breath and goes to sit next to him, jostling Teddy's shoulder as he does. Teddy bristles and Harry wonders how badly he's cocked things up between them.

"Andromeda did ask me. She was worried about you being alone in the Black family vault—and for good reason, obviously. But I was glad it worked out that I could come. I was!" Harry adds when Teddy makes no effort to hide his snort. "I know I haven't had a lot of time for you recently-"

"I've heard it all before," Teddy interrupts. He shifts slightly, moving away from Harry, not so much that Harry can call him on it, but Harry knows it's deliberate. "Work, work, Hermione, work."

"Now you're using me as an excuse," Hermione mumbles under her breath.

"Oi! Not helping." Harry shoots her a glare. Hermione raises an eyebrow, shakes her head, then returns her attention to the vase.

Despite the tension of the last few moments, Teddy cracks a smile and Harry finds himself smiling with him.

"You're lucky," Teddy says, cocking his head toward Hermione. His smile goes soft and sort of wistful and Harry aches for him.

"I know," he says. "I hope you find someone like her one day."

He puts his hand on Teddy's where it rests atop his knee. "No I—I know you will." He squeezes Teddy's hand, but pulls away quickly when Teddy gives him a look Harry can't read.

"Maybe I already have," Teddy says. His eyes are nearly all black in the dim light of the room, only a sliver of grey ringing the pupil. Something in his voice makes Harry's throat constrict and his stomach tighten and then Teddy's hand covers his own and slides it back to his knee. Teddy's hand is light with sweat and warm and covers his own easily. Harry's forgotten how to breathe.

"Oh, God." Hermione's voice snatches Harry's attention and Teddy drops his hand and scrambles away from him.

"Hermione—it's not-" Harry starts, but falls quiet when he notices Hermione's not looking at them at all. All her focus is still on the vase.

"I know why we're stuck here," she says. She looks at Harry with a grim sort of determination. She doesn't look nearly as happy as she usually does once she figures out a puzzle.

"Great, do you know how to get us out of here?" Harry says. He glances at Teddy to give him a reassuring smile, but Teddy's on his feet, poking at a few odd trinkets with his wand. He gives no indication he's heard Hermione's news, but Harry knows when it comes to Teddy, looks can be deceiving. Teddy's tongue peeks out from his mouth, and Harry's eyes follow the path it makes across his lower lip.

"That, too." Hermione nods. She glances between Harry and Teddy and gives Harry a searching look. He gives her an uneasy smile.

"And...?" Harry prods.

Hermione looks distinctly uncomfortable. She takes a deep breath and sits back, crossing her legs in front of her.

"Teddy, would you come sit over here please? It's important."

Teddy slides his gaze over. It looks as if he's not going to comply, but finally he shuffles over and plops down, and they form a semi-circle around the glowing vase.

"This is an Uruk vase. I should have recognized the inscriptions ages ago, but I was having a hard time concentrating. Which makes sense, now that I've realized what we're dealing with."

Harry feels vaguely guilty at these words, though he's not sure why. "Er, still doesn't make sense to me?"

Hermione lets out a huff. "I'm getting to that." She shakes her head, a few more stray tendrils falling in her face. She's gearing up into what Harry privately refers to as "lecture-mode". It might have been irritating while they were at school, but ever since they've been together, Harry's found Hermione oddly irresistible when she gets this way.

"Uruk vases were traditionally passed down in Pureblood families, given from parents to their children on their wedding night, especially when the marriage was arranged, rather than being a love match. It was used to ensure the couple would-"

"God, you're gorgeous," Teddy murmurs under his breath, breaking Hermione's stride. Harry finds himself nodding in agreement before Teddy's words make it to his brain.

"Hey! Wait—Teddy?"

Teddy stares slack-jawed as Hermione smiles softly at him. Harry feels odd inside, and he's not sure if it's just that he's annoyed that Hermione's giving Teddy a look normally reserved for Harry alone, or that Teddy seems to have forgotten he's in the room.

"Hello?" Harry says, and Hermione shifts her gaze.

"Harry," she says, low and alluring. Harry starts to lean toward her and she blinks her eyes and shakes her head.

"Sorry," she says. She takes a deep breath and Harry notices Teddy's broken his gaze. He's staring at his hands, his cheeks a deep red.

"It's not his fault—we're all being affected. Surely you've noticed?" Hermione says the last like she's not certain at all and worry creeps into her voice.

"Noticed what exactly? Look—start at the beginning. This Urk vase-"

"Uruk," Hermione corrects. Somehow this comforts him.

"- _Uruk_ vase is the reason we're trapped? How is that?"

"Well, as I suspected when it was first activated, it's the reason why the vault doors won't open and-" Hermione begins. Harry cuts her off.

"Great, can we turn it off?"

Hermione avoids his eyes. She stares at the vase intently, though he suspects there's more going on in her head than deeper study of the powerful object.

"Yes...in a manner of speaking."

Harry slaps his hands on his thighs. " Right, let's do it, then."

"It's not that simple, Harry."

 _It never is,_ Harry thinks.

"The vase has cast a spell holding us here and won't deactivate until..." Hermione pauses, looking as if she's searching for the appropriate words. "...certain conditions are met."

Harry stares at her. She literally squirms under his gaze. Teddy is biting his lip, his blush unabated, and his eyes flick around the vault as if he's too scared to let his gaze settle on either Harry or Hermione.

"And what are the conditions, Hermione?" Harry asks quietly. He has a feeling it's not going to be something he likes given the way she's behaving.

Hermione licks her lips and a wave of lust hits Harry like a freight train. His body tingles and his centre coils into a tight knot. He's utterly perplexed by the timing, but he's never wanted her more.

"Are you all right?" Hermione asks. She crawls over toward him. Harry shuts his eyes and turns his head, but he can still see her there, blouse dipping low, hips swaying to and fro as she moves, a wicked smile on her lips.

He blindly holds out a hand to stop her, but she grabs it and he shudders.

"Relax, Harry," she says softly. Her voice runs, velvet soft, down his spine. "I think it just gets worse the longer we resist."

"Resist what?" Harry asks shakily. He opens his eyes hesitantly to find that the picture in his imagination was far more provocative than what is actually occurring. Hermione is just sitting there in front of him, holding his hand with a worried frown on her lips.

"Sex, Harry. The magic wants us to have sex."

Harry's eyes go wide. "You and me?" He turns and finds Teddy looking at them, both curiosity and heat clear in his eyes. Harry shivers and has the mad desire to grab Teddy and pull him close. He can _see_ Teddy slipping out of his clothes and moving to straddle Harry, Hermione pressing close behind, and... _no_. He shakes his head to clear the images, but they linger, not so easily pushed aside.

_This is so wrong. So wrong._

"No, all three of us," Hermione says. Her words wash over Harry and he's simultaneously horrified and filled with relief. He shouldn't want this. He _doesn't_ want this. It's been years since he met a hex or a curse he couldn't throw off, and yet part of him aches to give in.

"There has to be another way," Harry says. Teddy huffs in the corner and Harry turns to look at him again, furrowing his brows.

"The thought of being with me disgusts you that much?" Teddy says, his dark eyes flashing with something that pierces Harry at his very centre.

"No—God, no," Harry says more vehemently than he'd intended—revealing more than he intended—and he can't bring himself to look at Hermione's face.

Teddy leaps to his feet and brandishes his wand at the door. He begins the same cycle of spells they've already gone through, his face screwed up in concentration as, one by one, they fail. Harry feels frozen, sitting on the floor, watching Teddy's arms flex and the way his t-shirt clings to his skin with sweat. He knows he should go to Teddy, say something reassuring, draw him into the comfort of his arms and pet his hair. Perhaps he'll nuzzle the line of Teddy's jaw, kissing the corner just below his earlobe and—

Harry shuts his eyes, but the image in his mind won't fade away. He feels someone squeeze his shoulder lightly—it's Hermione—and he draws comfort in her touch and the way his mind refocuses on her. He's allowed to want her.

When Harry opens his eyes again, she's standing behind Teddy, gently urging his arm down and slipping his wand from between his fingers.

"He didn't mean it like that, Teddy," she says quietly. Teddy's shoulders relax and the knot in Harry's stomach eases. He's drawn to them, but still he sits and just watches. Hermione slides Teddy's wand back into its holster and there's something so intimate about that action that it takes Harry's breath away. She urges Teddy to turn. He hesitates, and when he eventually faces her, his eyes are downcast.

"Harry doesn't always think before he speaks. You know that." Hermione places her palms on either side of Teddy's face, thumbs sweeping over the sharp angle of his cheeks. Harry would protest, but he's lost in this moment watching them. She whispers something that Harry can't make out, and their foreheads draw together as if pulled by an invisible magnet. Harry aches inside, his fingers curl into his denims at his thighs and he's caught by the mad desire to see them kiss. He's mental, he thinks, to want to watch his girlfriend and his godson snog, but it's more than that really. He wants something indefinable and he's not certain he can blame it on the spell under which they've fallen.

Hermione goes quiet. Finally the moment Harry's been waiting for comes and they kiss. It's just a small brush of their lips, quite chaste compared to what Harry's been imagining. Still, it lights a fire inside his chest and his heart beats faster. He doesn't realise he's let out a lingering sigh until Hermione turns to him and gives him the kind of smile that makes him race to their bedroom at night.

She holds out a hand. "Harry. We can't do this alone."

Harry stumbles to his feet, his legs unsteady beneath him, and makes his way across the vault to where they stand. It feels like it takes ages to reach them and then Hermione's hand is suddenly in his. Desire sweeps through him. Teddy's eyes are on Harry and he smiles shyly, a faint bloom of red spreading across his cheeks. Harry sweeps his fingers across Teddy's temple, then down, the pads of his fingers tracing the shell of Teddy's ear. Teddy shudders visibly and Harry knows that any chance he'd get out of this with his good intentions in tact is completely shot.

"Teddy, I'm sorry," Harry whispers. He's not just apologising for earlier, but for the past two years of pushing Teddy away because he didn't have the strength to acknowledge what he was feeling. "I didn't mean-"

"It's all right," Teddy says. His eyes drop to Harry's lips. "Hermione explained everything."

Hermione squeezes Harry's hand and he tears his gaze away from Teddy to look at her. She slips free from his grip and slides her palm up his arm soothingly. "It's all right, Harry."

The last trace of resistance disappears with her words and he pulls Teddy in and kisses him. Teddy's mouth is pliant under his own and opens willingly, and Harry's tongue slides inside. He's not thinking anymore and he can taste Teddy everywhere. It's somehow familiar, even as Harry tingles with the excitement of a first kiss with someone new. And not just anyone new, but _Teddy_.

It should feel wrong, but it doesn't—not with Hermione running her fingers through his hair and mouthing along the column of his neck and Teddy moaning softly into Harry's mouth like he can't help himself.

Harry reluctantly withdraws from the kiss. He wants Hermione's mouth too. If he could figure out a way to kiss them both at once, he would, but instead he claims Hermione's lips, their kiss slow and easy coming from years of knowing each other so well. Teddy nips at Harry's jaw insistently and with a groan he pulls away from Hermione. He watches the two of them kiss and explore each others' mouths. He can see their tongues tangle together before their lips meet, and the sight of it shoots desire straight to his groin.

Harry moves behind Hermione and slides his arms around her waist. He nudges her hair to the side with his nose and kisses where her shoulder meets her neck while his fingers tug her blouse free from her trousers.

"Teddy," Harry says, voice low. Teddy's gaze, hot and piercing, meets his over Hermione's shoulder. "Help me take this off."

Teddy's lips pull into a sly smirk and he begins to undo the buttons at her collar while Harry starts at the hem. Hermione leans back into Harry's chest, eyes falling closed. Harry feels her tremble when his fingers brush her stomach just as Teddy's trail over the tops of her now-exposed breasts.

The last button comes undone and Harry tugs her blouse over her shoulders and down her arms, tossing it to the floor once it's free. Teddy's hands immediately cup her breasts and he gives an experimental squeeze, his eyes wide and lips slightly parted.

Harry never dreamed of inviting a third person into their bed before—granted they are nowhere near a bed at the moment—but as he places his hands over Teddy's and shows him just how Hermione likes her nipples rolled between fingers, a sense of rightness settles into his bones. It's as if he's been waiting for this and just didn't know it until now.

"Twist them now," Harry whispers urging Teddy on, and Hermione lets out a breathy moan.

"It's nice not having to be the one to explain," she says lightly, and Harry nips at her jaw, taking over on her left breast. He gives her nipple a quick twist and she inhales sharply.

"I always knew what I was doing," Harry says.

"Mmm hmm, whatever you say," Hermione says. "Just don't stop."

Teddy licks his lips and looks at Harry as if he's asking permission, but Harry's not the person he should be asking. Hermione murmurs, "Yes...please," as if reading his mind, and Teddy dives in, taking her nipple into his mouth. Hermione shudders against Harry and Harry slides his hand into Teddy's hair, scraping his nails along his scalp while still rolling Hermione's other nipple between his fingers.

Teddy slides over to the other side and catches Harry's fingers with his tongue as he laps at her nipple, then claims it as well. Harry slides his hand down making a wet path over the small curve of her stomach until he reaches her trousers. He flicks open the clasp and pulls the zip down. He can feel the heat of her even through her knickers. She spreads her legs invitingly as he dips inside her trousers and damp cotton meets his fingers. He strokes softly, outlining her folds through her knickers, then pushes in ever so slightly.

"God, you're such a tease, Potter," Hermione says and Harry knows she's aching now. She only ever calls him by his last name when she's desperate. She begins to roll her hips in tight small circles, pressing her arse against Harry's groin, teasing him as much as he's teasing her. Harry aches within the confines of his denims—he wants them off, badly—but he doesn't want to stop touching Hermione long enough to rid himself of the offending garment.

"Teddy," Harry says, and Teddy looks up at him. Hermione's nipple slides, dark and wet, from between his lips. "You want to make her come?"

"God, yes," Teddy mouths against her breast. The grey in his eyes sparkles and Harry grins and wants to kiss Teddy so badly it hurts. He tugs Teddy up, wraps a hand around his neck and gives in to his desire, kissing him over Hermione's shoulder.

"Put your hand inside her knickers," Harry murmurs into Teddy's mouth. He groans and thrusts his tongue between Harry's lips as he obeys Harry's instructions. Harry slips his hand under the elastic waistband and presses Teddy's finger between her folds. He must have found her clit because Hermione lets out a small gasp and spreads her legs wider. Harry dips lower, sinking two fingers easily into her wet heat. Her hips move faster and every exhale is a gasp. Harry knows she's close. He thrusts as deep inside her as he can, matching the speed of her hips. Suddenly, she goes still for a moment before she quivers in his arms.

"Stroke her softly now," Harry murmurs as he slips out of her and finds Teddy's fingers once more. "Just a little, yeah."

Hermione's shaking subsides. Harry pulls Teddy free from the confines of her knickers, and they stand, leaning against each other and catching their breaths.

Hermione's head falls against his shoulder. She presses a kiss to his neck and sighs quietly.

"Should we check the door?" Teddy asks hesitantly, as if he doesn't really want to suggest it.

Harry really wants to say _no_. He's not sure if the spell has dissipated and he'd just as soon not know, however irrational his feelings are. He knows he can't stay locked up in this vault forever, but he's not ready to leave yet.

Harry grasps Teddy's hand and their fingers lock together, palms pressed tight.

"The vase is still active," Hermione says. With another satisfied sigh, she straightens and shimmies out from between Harry and Teddy. She kicks off her shoes and shrugs out of her open trousers. She looks remarkably relaxed, her skin flushed and slick with sweat, her eyes soft and gleaming in the dim light.

Sure enough, the vase pulses behind her, bathing her in a red glow. He doesn't realise that he's sighed in relief until Hermione laughs.

"Don't worry. You'll get your turn," she says. "You both will. The spell requires intercourse. Normally that would just be between two people, but in order for this to work, all three of us need to be involved."

"So how should we...?" Even as he asks the question, Harry's mind provides possibilities, one more thrilling after the next. Teddy looks excited and nervous all at once and Harry is struck with the desire to ravage him until they're both breathless and sticky with come.

"First," Hermione says, a twinkle of amusement in her eyes. "You two are wearing far too many clothes."

Harry grins. He can tell a command from Hermione when he hears one. He quickly rips off his t-shirt and starts to fumble with his trousers when they disappear from beneath his hands.

"What?"

"Really now, are you two wizards or not?" Hermione says, twirling her wand between her fingers. His clothes are in a neat pile next to Teddy's behind her. Her knickers are gone as well and she's scanning the contents of the vault, murmuring something about a blanket.

Harry turns and Teddy is standing, completely nude. His mind goes blank. Teddy is thin and lanky, his chest smooth with a sprinkling of light brown hair. His torso is lean and Harry wants to run his fingers down the thin trail of hair that begins just below his belly button and leads to a nest of darker brown curls. Teddy's erection juts out, long and thin, flushing at the base and turning a dark cherry red at the tip. Harry's mouth goes dry.

"Can I?" Harry asks, dragging his gaze back to Teddy's eyes. Teddy nods, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows.

Harry brushes his fingers over the shaft lightly, and it twitches in response. Teddy's eyes fall closed as Harry drags his knuckles along the underside down and back up again.

"Hermione's right," Teddy says, his voice breathy. "You are a tease."

Harry smiles softly. He cups Teddy's cheek and runs his thumb over Teddy's eyelid, feeling the flutter of Teddy's lashes beneath his touch. He traces a path down the angle of his cheekbone, to his jaw, then paints a line down the centre of his throat. He feels Teddy swallow as he wraps his fist around the base of Teddy's cock and gives him a slow stroke.

Teddy shudders. His mouth falls open and he whispers, "Harry," and something inside Harry breaks. He presses his mouth to Teddy's lips and breathes in as Teddy exhales with each stroke. Teddy grips his arm, fingers curling into Harry's skin tighter and tighter and Harry's sure he's going to have finger-shaped bruises later, but he doesn't think he'll mind. He slides his hand over Teddy's cock, slowing his strokes. He stills his hand and traces the ridge of Teddy's cockhead with his thumb. Teddy whines in protest and Harry pulls back a bare inch from his mouth.

"We need Hermione," he whispers. Teddy nods, and they both turn and find her spread out in the centre of a blanket that she's either found or transfigured. Her thighs are parted, knees slightly bent, and she's running her fingers through her dark curls, a soft but decidedly mischievous smile on her lips. She meets Harry's eyes and Harry's overcome with just how much he loves her.

"I was enjoying that," she says, but beckons them over. Harry kneels on the blanket facing her, and Teddy follows his lead.

"How should we...?" He runs a questioning hand over her knee.

"Teddy in the middle, I think. Is that all right?" She asks Teddy and he swallows and nods.

He shifts to kneel between her thighs and Harry moves behind him, running a soothing hand down the curve of his back. His skin glistens with sweat and Harry presses his mouth between Teddy's shoulder blades, tasting him.

He kisses up the back of Teddy's neck and feels Teddy tremble, and Harry's suddenly struck with a thought.

"Have you done this before?" he whispers quietly, though he knows it's likely Hermione can hear.

Teddy looks at Harry over his shoulder. His hands rest on Hermione's knees and she's peering at both of them curiously.

"'Course," Teddy says, his voice a bit rough. "I mean...this part. Not what you—I've never had anyone...inside me. But I want you to," he adds quickly. "I do."

Hermione smiles. She grabs Harry's hand on Teddy's waist and squeezes.

Harry's cock throbs and twitches at the sight of Teddy's long back. He shifts closer without thinking, pressing his shaft against Teddy's slick skin. He sighs with the contact and Teddy pushes back against him. Harry feels like he's been hard for days, waiting for this, and the friction of his cock on Teddy's skin only makes him crave more.

He squeezes his fist, fingernails digging into his hands, to steady himself. He has to calm down, take his time. For Teddy.

He finds Hermione's eyes over Teddy's shoulder. "Why don't you pick up where I left off?" he murmurs, and she gives his hand another squeeze. She lies back and draws Teddy down with her. He's stretched over her, on his hands and knees. They kiss, and Harry watches, as mesmerized as he was the first time, his hands grazing over the curve of Teddy's hips and down below his buttocks. Harry glances down and sees Hermione's hand wrap around Teddy's cock, stroking in a slow easy rhythm. Teddy soft moans are muffled by her mouth. The sound sends tingles down Harry's spine.

He spreads Teddy's cheeks, runs his tongue down his cleft and swirls it around his entrance. Teddy's thighs shake and his moans grow louder, more insistent, as Harry licks, slow and wet, around the rim before he delves inside. Teddy's heat nearly overwhelms him, his muscles spasming around Harry's tongue. Harry's cock aches with need, but Teddy's not ready yet, not nearly so. He pulls back to the sound of Teddy's whine and Summons his wand. Hermione usually only likes to be prepared with his tongue when they do this, but it's Teddy's first time, and Harry wants to make sure it's as painless as possible.

A quick flick of his wrist, and Harry's fingers are coated with a slippery, warm liquid. He gives Teddy another lick, flicking his tongue down below his anus, just above his balls as he gently eases a finger inside. Teddy's entrance tightens around him at once, sucking his finger inside, and his moans are indecent now, unabashed and ringing throughout the vault. He shoves his hips back and Harry begins to fuck him with his finger. It isn't long before Teddy is crying out for more. Harry slips another finger in—this one goes in easier than the last—and he slowly stretches Teddy even as his hips force Harry into a faster rhythm.

"You really haven't done this before?" Harry asks, and Teddy looks at him over his shoulder, his grey eyes blown wide, sweat glistening at his temple.

"To myself-" he pants. "Sometimes I—oh... _Oh_ \--there." Teddy's eyes screw shut as Harry thrusts his fingers in at an angle, trying to find the place that's making Teddy tremble uncontrollably. Hermione drags her fingers through Teddy's hair and down along his neck and shoulder and Harry is unbearably aroused. Images of Teddy alone in his bedroom, one arm stretched behind him, fingers pumping in and out as he comes all over the sheets flicker through Harry's mind. Harry's not sure how much longer he can wait and he pushes a third finger in, thrusting at a fast, even pace.

Hermione's eyes are nearly black with need. Her knees come up on either side of Teddy's waist and her hand twists into his hair. "He's ready," she says, her voice more breath than sound.

Harry nods once, not trusting himself to speak, and slowly withdraws his fingers. Teddy's eyes snap open and he looks back and forth between them. Hermione grabs his chin and forces his gaze back to her.

"Teddy," she says, voice low. "I need you to fuck me now."

"Oh fuck," Teddy's voice is shaky and he exhales slowly.

"Now," she says. Her commanding tone makes Harry throb.

"Yeah, now," he says. He slides a palm up Teddy's back and down again, feeling some of the tension ease in his muscles. He reaches around and guides Teddy's cock inside Hermione.

" _Oh_ -" Hermione gasps. She and Teddy let out shaky breaths nearly in unison. Harry reluctantly lets go of Teddy's erection as it sinks inside Hermione fully.

He leans over and brushes his lips along the shell of Teddy's ear. "Best way to shut her up, I've found," he murmurs.

"Hush," she breathes. She closes her eyes and Harry reaches over Teddy to brush through the stray tendrils framing her face. Teddy presses his lips to Harry's cheek.

"My turn," Harry says raggedly. Teddy turns to look at him and Harry captures his lips once more, coaxing their tongues together for a quick sloppy kiss before he sits back on his heels. He palms down Teddy's back, over the firm curves of his arse. He grabs his wand and slicks up his cock.

"Stay still," Harry says, spreading Teddy's cheeks open once more. "Try to relax."

He lines up the head of his cock against Teddy's hole and as gently as he can manage, eases inside. Teddy shudders and Harry stills with just the head barely in. His body begs to push inside all at once and be enveloped by Teddy's heat. He's so tight. Harry aches and he breathes deeply, forcing himself to go slowly.

"All right?" he whispers. Teddy's head droops between his shoulders, his hair brushing Hermione's chest. Harry hears him hiss in pleasure as he pushes in a bare inch further.

"Fuck—yes—Harry—more-" Teddy begs. Hermione's hands roam over his shoulders and as far down his back as she can reach. She's murmuring something to him that Harry can't make out and suddenly Teddy bucks his hips, pushing them flush against Harry's thighs, forcing Harry to thrust the rest of the way all in one go.

All three of them cry out together. Teddy is unbearably hot and tighter than a glove around him. His muscles clench and Harry bites down on his lip hard. He feels like a teenager again, as if he's going to come just when they've begun. Teddy holds still and allows Harry to catch his breath, and he rides back from the edge just as he was about to fall over. Heat blooms from his centre and spreads to every inch of his body. He palms Teddy's sides, sliding over Hermione's fingers as their paths cross, and just breathes.

Teddy begins to move, rocking into Hermione. Harry tries to match his pace, their rhythm a bit uneven, but it's not long before they find a harmony between them. He tries to go slow. Teddy won't let him and when Harry tries to coax him, whisper that he wants to be careful, Teddy looks at Harry over his shoulder and rasps, "I'm not going to break, Harry—please. Fuck me."

The words send a jolt of pure need through Harry and he snaps his hips, the last vestiges of control slipping away. Pleasure arcs through him as Teddy's thrusts turn erratic, his own speeding up to a frantic pace. He leans over and presses his forehead in between Teddy's shoulder blades, his hands moving to Hermione's knees and down the smooth curve of her legs and back again. Her hands ghost over his arms, then fall back to Teddy's, all three of their moans mingling together, filling the entire vault.

Teddy's hips suddenly stop and his muscles spasm in rapid pulses around Harry's cock. Harry straightens, gripping Teddy's hips on either side. Three quick hard thrusts later and he's coming with a shout, his entire body quaking as he empties himself inside Teddy.

Harry stills as the tension drains free of his muscles. His cock softens and he gently pulls out of Teddy with a wet pop, wincing as the cooler air hits his skin. Teddy rolls and lays next to Hermione, half-sprawled over her, and Harry only has a moment to appreciate the sight of the two of them tangled together before Teddy pulls Harry down to his other side.

They lie in a jumbled mess catching their breaths, and the red glow slowly fades from the room until it's gone altogether.

Cold, hard reality hits Harry like a punch in the gut.

The spell is gone. They're free. Harry's insides twist into a familiar knot. He was better off when he didn't know what he wanted, but now that he does, and he's had it once, he's not sure he can go back to the way things were before.

A light snore comes from his side and Harry glances over to see Teddy has fallen asleep, his head pressed against Harry's shoulder. Hermione peers at Harry in the darkness.

"We need to talk," Harry says, though he'd give anything for his words not to be true.

"I know," she says. She finds his hand over Teddy's chest and their fingers lock together in a familiar embrace.

"It wasn't just the spell for me," Harry says. The words are like razorblades cutting his throat, but he has to get this out. Hermione deserves the truth. "I think...I think I've wanted this for a long time."

"Oh, Harry." Hermione shifts closer, pressing flush against Teddy. She runs her fingers through Harry's sweaty fringe, pushing it back from his face. "I've known for a while."

"You have?" Harry's stomach is jumping up and down like mad, making it hard to think. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I didn't think you were ready to face it." Her thumb brushes over his cheek and he turns his head to kiss it.

"I love you, you know that right? I don't want to lose you because of this and if it's a choice--"

"Harry." Hermione looks faintly amused and it does nothing to ease Harry's tension. "Were you not here the whole time?" Her smile softens and she shakes her head.

"I don't think it was the spell for any of us, not really," she says. She tucks a stray piece of hair behind Harry's ear and her words sink in slowly. His eyes widen and her lips pull into a smile.

"How about we wake Teddy, find our clothes before the goblins come back and find us in here naked—I'm certain this is against the bank's code of conduct—and we'll go back to ours, you'll make dinner and we'll talk, all right? All three of us."

"All right," Harry says. There's a lot yet to be solved, but Harry feels lighter than he has in a long time, and hope fills his chest.

He glances down at Teddy snuggled down between them and finds he doesn't have the heart to wake him just yet. "Five more minutes?" he asks, shifting down to lie on his side. Hermione rolls her eyes and smiles indulgently at them. She follows suit, their hands still joined over Teddy between them.

 

_-Fin-_


End file.
